Starting Over
by Alice's-twin101
Summary: Hinata and Sakura travel back in time to save their loves and Konoha read to see how much better they are then they're previous selves. ;p kakasaku and naruhina
1. The loss and the going

Hi-yo wat's up ya'll it's Lnewlf comin at ya with a new story i'm tryin out so no flames plz if u like it i'll continue k. This is for all you Kakasaku and Naruhina Fans out there including myself of course.

**No-one's POV**

Somewhere in the middle of Konoha two 20 year old ANBU leaders were cryng their eyes out. One Sakura Haruno,head of the hospital and apprentice to the hokage, and one Hinata Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan, these girls were crying over their lost loves. Sakura, over the famous copy-cat nin, Kakashi Hatake and Hinata over the kyuubi container, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura: "Who's gonna watch try and peek at me when me and Usagi(1)-chan are in the hot springs? _(Usagi__-chan is Hinata and Sakura is Neko-chan.)_

Hinata: "Neko(2)-chan's right and you promised to treat us to ramen afterwards, remember?" They just smiled bloody smiles and coughed horribly. "Don't leave us!" they cried, but went unheard by the last words of "I Love you." coming from the bloody lips of their lovers. That was it, it was the last thing that set them off before they got up in a blind rage and destroyed everything around them, excluding their lovers dead bodies and themselves. "Hinata! Sakura! Calm down!" a commanding voice said not to far off. When they looked up to see who said it. "Calm down!" they exclaimed "How can you tell us to calm down after the love of our lives have just died? Huh!" "Because," Tsunade said you can change it eyes widened at that, "How?" they whispered in shock. "I will send you back in time to your genin days even though you will actually be 20 and still have all you have right now just transformed into 12 year-olds." Tsunade said with a serious face. "You can do that!" Hinata and Sakura yelled in shock. "Yes, but it will be very hard I want you gather the things you need and meet me at the Hokage tower got ASAP!" "HAI!"

Sakura and Hinata went to their apartment, yes they share an apartment, duh, anyway they both gathered similar things Sakura took her clothes, weapons, medecines, books(some assortment of Icha Icha books of course staying with the Perverted copy-cat nin can do that to you;) and last but not least a smooth as silk small dark blue velvet jewlery box with the letters _Sakura _written in gold cursive on the top and a picture of an Icha Icha book next to it, and a beautiful necklace with a cherry blossom locket, with pictures of kakashi and her at rather intimate moments, hanging from a silver chain, inside.

Hinata had the same things as Sakura but instead her jewlery box was a small orange smooth as silk velvet, with _Hinata _written in gold cursive with a ramen cup next to it, and inside was a Lily locket, with rather intimate moments with Naruto inside, hanging from a silver chain. Looking at the most precious inanimate objects in their lives they looked at eachother and broke down in tears in eachothers arms.

After they calmed down they reached the Hokage tower and when to the Hokages office with a determined look set in their face passing the looks of pity and sorrow they received from everyone they walked by. Once they arrived at the office they flared their chakras slightly and entered after a muffled enter. There were many intricate smbols on the ground, and Tsunade said to stand in the middle with their stuff, so they did. "Are you ready?" she asked them. They nodded yes. "Take this scroll it contains your misson explaining it to the Hokage got it give it to him as soon as you get there." They nodded yes, "And girls, please be careful and take this, she handed Sakura a pink phone with dark blue swirls on it and handed Hinata a lavender cell phone with orange swirls on it. They teared up and gave their adoptive mother one last goodbye hug which she of course reciprocated. "Now, these cellphones will keep you in touch with me and eachother got it." they nodded. Then Tsunade yelled out "Jikan Ryoko(3) no jutsu!" Then they blacked out.

OOH cliffy but tell me didya like it? hate it? What? no flames plz as said b4. PLZ R&R IF YOU DO I WILL (possibly) GIVE YOU A COOKIE!

Usagi: rabbit

Neko: Cat

Jikan Ryoko: Time Travel (respectively)


	2. Waking Up

"Talking"

"_Cellphone"_

_Songs_

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura**_

"**Yelling"**

_Flashback: "And girls, please be careful and take this," she handed Sakura a pink phone with dark blue swirls on it and handed Hinata a lavender cell phone with orange swirls on it. They teared up and gave their adoptive mother one last goodbye hug which she of course reciprocated. "Now, these cellphones will keep you in touch with me and eachother got it." they nodded. Then Tsunade yelled out "Jikan Ryoko no jutsu!" Then they blacked out._

_**Sakura's POV:**_

_Ugh, my aching head. What the heck happened? _Then all of a sudden Sakura's eye's shot right open. _That's right, me and bunny-chan went back in time. _She looked around. _Ugh, I had horrorable color choice back then _Sakura thought looking at the pink walls and fluffy carpets _I definitely need to redecorate. _Sakura then got up got her cellphone and called Hinata. _"Hello?" _a groggy voice said on the other line. "Good morning sleepy-head." Sakura said with a smile. _"Kitten-chan!" _a surprised voice said, _"Where are we, or more importantly when are we?" _"It's the day we became genin remember,now you better hurry up an get ready." _"Why, school doesn't start for another 5 hours remember?" _"Yeah, but we have to explain our situation to Hokage-sama, and I definitely need new clothes and décor." _"Yeah, me too. Hey_, _do you think Hokage-sama will let us stay together?" _"He should, we have to remember." _"Oh, yeah, well let's get ready and head to the tower." _"'Kay, bye." _"Bye"_ I quickly got up and went to do my morning rituals. When it came to clothes I was relived to have my ANBU uniform, so I put that on and quickly henged myself so I looked like I always _did _when I was actually twelve, and put my headband on my waist and tied my hair into a ponytail with a black lace ribbon, grabbed my cellphone and ran outside to my and Bunny-chan's secret garden. It was always there since we were babies but we never noticed. It was a cherry blossom tree in the woods with lilies surounding it, our sanctity and sanity.

_**Hinata's POV:**_

_Damn you's a sexy chick, a sexy chick. Damn you's a sexy chick, a sexy chick._ I heard the song in my head, and when I opened my eyes I saw it was a cellphone, so I picked it up, opened it, and said a groggy"Hello?" _"Good morning sleepy-head."_ I heard on the other line. "Kitten-chan!"I said surprised , _"_Where are we, or more importantly when are we?"_ "It's the day we became genin remember, now you better hurry up an get ready."_ "Why, school doesn't start for another 5 hours remember?"_ "Yeah, but we have to explain our situation to Hokage-sama, and I definitely need new clothes and décor."_ "Yeah, me too. Hey, do you think Hokage-sama will let us stay together?"_ "He should, we have to remember."_ "Oh, yeah, well let's get ready and head to the tower."_ "'Kay, bye."_ "Bye" I then got up and went to do my morning rituals. When it came to clothes I was relived to have my ANBU uniform, so I put that on and quickly henged myself so I looked like I always _did _when I was actually twelve, and put my headband on my waist and tied my hair into a ponytail with a white lace ribbon, grabbed my cellphone and ran outside to my and Kitten-chan's secret garden.

_**No-ones POV:**_

When both ANBU operatives reached their secret meeting place they rushed over and hugged eachother. "Kitten-chan! I was sooo scared, the gaurds almost caught me!" "WHAT! They dare to do that to my Bunny-chan!" "Calm down Kitten-chan. I got away." "Good, but now let's go to Hokage-sama and explain our situation to him." "Hai, Hai."

R&R


	3. Telling the Kage and fixing their house

"Talking"

"_Cell phone"_

_Songs_

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura**_

"**Yelling"**

_Flashback: When both ANBU operatives reached their secret meeting place they rushed over and hugged each other. "Kitten-chan! I was sooo scared, the guards almost caught me!" "WHAT! They dare to do that to my Bunny-chan!" "Calm down Kitten-chan. I got away." "Good, but now let's go to Hokage-sama and explain our situation to him." "Hai, Hai."_

_At the Hokage office:_

Knock, Knock

"Enter." said an old man sitting behind the Hokage's desk, who in fact was the Hokage. Then two 12 year old girls walked through the door, he leaned back in his seat and said "Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, what brings you two here?" Then Sakura and Hinata had a serious look on their faces and said "Hokage-sama, we're here on a mission." The Hokage raised an eyebrow at this and was about to speak until Hinata spoke and said "Please Hokage-sama, refer to the end to ask questions." he just lifted his hand to tell Sakura to continue. "Hokage-sama we are not from this time, we're from the future where Tsunade-sama is the 5th Hokage, we are 22 year old ANBU captains and I am top med-nin and have surpassed my mentor Tsunade in strength and abilities." Just then they changed into their real selves wearing their ANBU uniforms. "We are here to stop Uchiha Sasuke from betraying Konoha and joining Orochimaru, and to prevent many deaths, including yours, and the ruin of Konoha by said Uchiha." Sakura finished with a hard look. "Well, ladies this is a lot to take in right now." he sighed and said "If you don't mind me asking do you have any proof of this?" Sakura nodded and looked at Hinata, Hinata then nodded and took a scroll and handed it to the Hokage. He read it over and said "Okay I believe you are on Konoha's side with your lives and you have my full support." he smiled at them and they reciprocated then he said "Do you need anything, I'm here to help." they then looked at each other and nodded once more and Hinata then asked the Hokage "Hokage-sama, we request being able to live with each other, and enough money to rearrange our living arrangements." he nodded and started writing a letter to Hinata's family and took out a large sum of money and said "Anything else?" Sakura then nodded again and said "Hokage-sama we also request being able to do missions while we are here as to not rust up, for me to help out at the hospital, and we will be able to help you with any paperwork you need help with, Tsunade-sama being Hokage made me used to working with paperwork and such," she smiled at this and continued "we will do anything to help out our village, and we also request you to not tell anyone of our current predicament and our little meeting please, unless we tell you." he nodded and smiled "Well if that is all then no problem would you like to look over the teams and such to make sure nothing is out of order?" they nodded and looked through them. Sakura said "Hokage-sama, in the future I have come into many powers including my kekkei genkai, and a couple of other ones, including crystal release. So the result of that are these," she pulled out some crystal necklaces. "these will allow you to summon me or Hinata whenever need be." so she handed him a crystal pink cherry blossom necklace and a crystal purple lily necklace and started looking through papers.

_Half-an-hour later:_

"Thank you Hokage-sama." chorused two girls walking out of the building. Hinata and Sakura changed back into their 12 year old selves. "So, Kitten, what should we do first?" Hinata asked Sakura who replied "I think first we should set up the rooms and fix our home, then we should get your stuff and bring home and then finally we should get rid of these outfits and buy new ones." looking down at her outfit distastefully. "You're right." said Hinata doing the same. They then went to a home improvement (I luff that show :p) store. They picked a dark/navy/blue/black looking paint and 2 tubs of white paint, and sky blue paint and different shades of green paint, some other random colors and a light lemonade yellow and A LOT of paintbrushes. Sakura then picked navy blue and dark pink/maroonish paint and Hinata picked orange and lavender paint then they paid for their purchases and went to their new home.

They went to their home and saw how big it was, it was perfect for two or more people and spacious enough for guests to come over and parties and such. They looked at each other and smirked. They took off their top clothes and were left in tank tops and shorts. Sakura wearing a pink tank top and blue shorts and Hinata wearing a purple tank top and orange shorts they then blasted on the stereo they brought from the future and Sakura put her hair up in a messy bun with chopsticks and Hinata pinned back her short hair with A LOT of pins. They were listening to Impossible by Shontelle and started singing along. They started with the kitchen and painted it the lemonade yellow to make it seem homey and left the ceiling white it finished quickly because they were their real 22 year old selves and some Kage Bunshin(1) . They then went to the living room and first painted the ceiling sky blue and went to paint the walls using the green to make it look like a forest and added some flowers and such. Then when the ceiling was dry and they finished painting the walls they started painting clouds using the white so the living room would look morning-ish and happy. Sakura and Hinata then went to look at the bedrooms and started painting each of their ceilings using the dark/navy/blue/black looking paint. Then Sakura went to her room and painted the walls the dark pink/maroonish color and Hinata painted her walls the lavender color. They both then went to get a quick snack as the paint dried, they henged(2) themselves to look like different people only changing their hair and eye color and went out to get some dango(3) . By the time they got back the paint dried and they helped each other put white dots of paint on the ceilings in their bedrooms to make it seem like the night sky and added a full moon on the side where their heads would lay and put a little bit of sparkles on it to make it shine. Then Sakura painted intricate navy blue swirls on her walls and Hinata doing the same to her walls only using the orange she bought. By the time they actually finished all they paint was done and their house looked AMAZING! Then they went to bring Sakura's bed and other stuff from her house(the things she wanted to keep like her dresser and the other bed and her parents things she kept since they died)_(AN: this will be explained later in the story). _Then they went back to their home bringing their stuff in a scroll using their shrinking jutsu and fixed the things and bought some more paint. So Sakura' room looked like this: her queen sized bed was in the middle of the window and door and the bathroom which was painted a dark green was in front of the bed and her closet was facing the wall where the window was next to the bathroom and her bed sheets were made of black silk and her gray dresser was next to the window and her gray computer desk with a hot pink laptop and she had a gray bookcase right next to her bed after the gray bedside table. Her bookcase was filled with all sorts of scrolls and a lot of Icha Icha books, which started from the first book ever made to the recent one from the future but the ones from the future were at the bottom so no one could tell the difference _(AN: Their rooms are huge as well as their house). _Hinata's room looked like this: her queen sized bed was in the middle of the window and door and the bathroom which was painted a dark yellow was in front of the bed and her closet was facing the wall where the window was next to the bathroom and her bed sheets were made of dark purple silk and her gray dresser was next to the window and her gray computer desk with a lavender laptop and she had a gray bookcase right next to her bed after the gray bedside table. Her bookcase was filled with a lot of different types of scrolls and a few Icha Icha books. Their living room looked like this: the couch was in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table in front of it and a large flat screen TV. in front of that, then a recliner to the right of the couch and a loveseat to the left of it. There was a big coat closet off to the right hand corner of the room, and there were a few large windows to let light in. And in the kitchen it basically had everything a kitchen should have, like a stove, refrigerator, microwave, etc. and a counter like thing you have (like the counter thing you see at the bar or at restaurants pic on profile) "Ok, Kitten I think we're done what's next on our agenda?" "Well Bunny, now we have to get your stuff from your house and tell your father that you're staying here." Sakura looked at Hinata in a way that asked _are you ready, _Hinata nodded and said "Let's go"

Kage Bunshin: Shadow clone

Henged: transform

Dango: a Japanese dumpling made from mochiko (rice flour)

Please review I thrive on 'em. :D


	4. Sorry all

I'm really sorry to everyone because I have not updated my stories as of yet. Frankly it's not my fault cuz my dumbass computer decided to crash on me. The only reason I got to update this apology is because I'm using my moms laptop, and truthfully what I have planned for these stories is not for…err….parental eyes -/-. I hope you all can understand but until then all of my stories are on hiatus. Hopefully I'll get a new laptop soon, but until then, bye bye my lovlies! Mwah!


End file.
